A pesar del tiempo
by Blackmoonfairy
Summary: Un extraño fantasma aparese, robando el báculo del tiempo de Clockwork, Provocando que Danny viaje hacia el futuro, como sera la vida de las personas que quiere 14 años despues DxS.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, este es el primer fic de Danny phantom que hago espero que sea de su agrado, no recibo ninguna paga por este fic, mas que los reviews que quieran mandarme al finalizar de leer esto.

**A PESAR DEL TIEMPO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Amity park 3:30 p.m.:

Los tres amigos como de costumbre, se encontraban comiendo y charlando en Nasty Burger

TUCKER: Y bien que haremos mañana, es tu cumpleaños Sam y hay que festejarlo

SAM: Ya saben que no me agradan mucho las fiestas, así que preferiría que fuéramos al cine.

DANNY: Oh vamos Sam, es tu cumpleaños hay que hacer algo fuera de lo común, no siempre cumplas 15 años

SAM: Es verdad, y que me sugieres?

DANNY: Mañana va a haber eclipse lunar, por que no vamos los tres al observatorio, y lo vemos desde ahí?

SAM: (disimulando su entusiasmo) Esta bien a las 8:30 p.m. les párese?

DANNY/TUCK: De acuerdo

De pronto la conversación de los chicos se vio interrumpida, ya que fuera del local había ocurrido una explosión.

TUCK: (saliendo del lugar, con Sam y Danny tras el) pero que fue eso?

Pregunto el moreno con asombro al ver como en el centro de la calle se originaba una humareda de color verde

DANNY: ( saliendo humo de su boca) Un fantasma

Nosotros te cubrimos, decían al unísono, mientras ocultaban al ojiazul detrás de un árbol, momentos después Danny phantom hizo su gran aparición, el mitad fantasma se acerco al lugar de la explosión y vio que se trataba de la pequeña box lunch, la hija del fantasma de las cajas y la dama de los almuerzos

DANNY: Pero que haces tu aquí?, no se supone que eres del futuro?

BOX-LUNCH: Silencio chico fantasma, tenme miedo, he venido a destruirte.

Danny la observo con curiosidad, intentando buscar el reloj de Clockwork, pero no lo hallo, en su lugar había un dije en forma de trueno.

DANNY: Quien te ha mandado?

BOX-LUNCH: (con ternura en la voz) No lo se, solo me mando a destruirte, quieres una galletita?

Danny negó con la cabeza

BOX-LUNCH: (molesta)Entonces sentirás mi ira

La niña le arrojo una gran caja de galletas, y varias latas de sardinas, Danny los esquivaba evitando que estos le golpearan, no así a los espectadores que se encontraban observando la discusión entre los dos fantasmas.

DANNY: Ya basta

Dijo el chico mientras realizaba su lamento fantasmagórico, provocando que la niña se desmayara y cayera a una gran velocidad.

TUCK: Pero que fue eso?, y quien es ella? (señalando a la pequeña)

DANNY: (volviendo a ser el chico Fenton) Ella es la hija del fantasma de las cajas y la dama de los almuerzos, es la niña de quien les platique aquella vez, cuando conocimos a Clockwork

SAM: Y que hace aquí? No se supone que aquella vez Clockwok había mandado a esta niña y a Skultech (la combinación de Skulker y technus) para destruirte y así evitar que en el futuro te convirtieras en Dark Danny? (tomo un poco de aire por la velocidad en que había dicho todo lo anterior)

DANNY: Lo se, pero miren (señalando el medallón) no es el mismo que los que tiene Clockwork

TUCK: mmmm (tomando el medallón) extraño, pero se ve fabuloso

Al terminar de decir esto Tucker le quito el medallón a la niña y al momento esta se desvaneció

DANNY: Que paso?

SAM: Tal vez regreso a su época

DANNY: Algo no anda bien aquí, e ire a investigar lo que ocurre

Dicho esto el chico tomo el medallón y volvió a transformarse en el Danny phantom.

SAM: ten cuidado Danny tengo un mal presentimiento.

DANNY: No te preocupes Sam, lo tendré

TUCK: Buena suerte amigo.

El mitad fantasma emprendió el vuelo hacia su casa.

SAM: Tucker, algo no esta bien, será mejor que vallamos con el

TUCK: Sam, el se sabe cuidar solo, además (con mirada picarona) tendrás mucho tiempo de decírselo

SAM: (haciéndose la omisa) Decirle que?

TUCK: Si claro como sea, regresemos a Nasty burguer.

SAM: Esta bien

Portal Fenton :

-Bien es hora, decía el chico- un poco nervioso, recordando las palabras de su amiga "_tengo un mal presentimiento"_, -que podría pasar, no es la primera vez que voy a la zona fantasma-,Danny se dirigió hacia donde se ubicaba Clockwork, al llegar encontró todo el lugar destruido-Pero que paso aquí?, Clockwok?, Alguien?- a lo lejos un extraño ruido se escuchaba, Danny comenzó a volar hasta que logro visualizar algo-Clockwork?-

CLOCKWORK: Danny phantom?

DANNY: Si, dime que paso?

Decía mientras sacaba al fantasma de una pila de escombros

CLOCKWORK: Apareció un fantasma, se hacia nombrar Dark shade, dijo ser el futuro rey de la tierra, arrojo una bomba fantasmal, que provoco el colapso del lugar, el fantasma, se marcho no sin antes llevarse mi báculo del tiempo, diciendo que con eso lograría su objetivo.

DANNY: por eso el medallón de Box-Lunch

CLOCKWORK: Que medallón?

DANNY: (sacándolo de su bolsillo) este

CLOCKWORK: Ya sabe como usarlo por lo visto, si hace un mal uso de el puede cambiar la historia, no solo de los humanos, si no de los fantasmas también

DANNY: Hay que impedir que ese loco cometa su objetivo, como puedo ayudarte?

CLOCKWORK: Lo siento pero sin mi báculo no puedo hacer nada, pero tú si, toma (colocándole uno de sus medallones) esto te será de mucha ayuda, no será una batalla fácil, sobre tus hombros esta el futuro de la humanidad y de los fantasmas, ten mucho cuidado chico, disfruta lo que puedas con tus amigos y tu familia, que puede ser la ultima vez que estés con ellos, ahora vete.

DANNY: (un poco nervioso) Lo tendré

El chico salio del lugar, hacia su hogar, mientras pensaba las palabras de clockwork-Tenias razón Sam, la próxima vez escuchare tus presentimientos-una sonrisa se manifestaba en sus labios "_disfruta lo que puedas con tus amigos y tu familia, que puede ser la ultima vez que estés con ellos, ahora vete"_ -y lo dice así de tranquilo, ja como si fuera tan fácil- la sonrisa antes vista desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Al llegar al laboratorio, el chico se volvió a convertir en Danny Fenton, subió las escaleras con un deje de tristeza en su rostro, haciendo su hermana Jazz se percatara de ello

JAZZ: Danny, que ocurrió?

DANNY: Nada importante (fingiendo una sonrisa), estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan

JAZZ: De acuerdo

Jazz no muy conforme con la respuesta de su hermano decidió llamarle a sus amigos para preguntarles sobre su comportamiento, tal vez ellos lo sabrían, tomo el teléfono, marco el número y espero a que contestaran.

JAZZ: Hola, Tucker?, puedes venir a casa, necesito hablar contigo y con Sam sobre el extrañó comportamiento de Danny de acuerdo, adiós

CON SAM Y TUCKER:

SAM: Quien era?

TUCK: Era Jazz, quiere hablar con nosotros sobre Danny

SAM: Crees que le haya pasado algo malo

TUCK: tranquilízate enamorada, solo quiere haber algo sobre la actitud de Danny, no se por que.

SAM: Jajá enamorada yo?, de Danny? Para nada, es solo que es mi amigo y me preocupo por el.

TUCK: También es el mió y no me preocupo como tu, además como explicas el rubor en tus mejillas?

SAM: (aún mas roja) Es por causa del sol, bien, ahora vamos

Hogar Fentom :

JAZZ: Pasen chicos

TUCK: Para que nos llamaste?

SAM: Que ocurre con Danny?

JAZZ: Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, cuando llego, estaba muy triste.

SAM: Triste? Estaba bien después de marcharse

TUCK: Tal vez Clockwork le dijo algo que..

JAZZ: (interrumpiendo a Tucker) No puede ser que un tonto fantasma haga sentir mal a mi hermano

TUCK: Cálmate Jazz, lo mejor será que vallamos con Danny y le preguntemos que ocurrió de acuerdo.

JAZZ: Esta bien

Los dos chicos subieron a la habitación de Danny, para hablar con el

TUCKER: (tocando la puerta) Viejo somos nosotros podemos pasar

DANNY: Claro

SAM: Que paso Danny, Jazz nos dijo que te veía algo…

DANNY: (interrumpiendo, fingió una sonrisa) Triste, no para nada

TUCK: Como sabes que íbamos a decir eso?

DANNY: (volviendo a su expresión triste) Solo lo supuse

SAM: (acercándose a el) Vamos Danny somos tus amigos puedes contarnos

TUCK: Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros

DANNY: Lo se chicos es solo que, no quiero mortificarlos con mis problemas

SAM: Nunca lo haz hecho

DANNY: (sonriendo) Gracias (abrazo a Sam)

SAM: (sonrojada) No es nada, para eso están los amigos

TUCK: Se ven tan lindos

Al momento los dos chicos se separaron, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

DANNY: A veces me gustaría ser normal como ustedes, sin tener que salvar al mundo de amenazas fantasmas, incluso a veces salvar a los fantasmas.

TUCK: Por que lo dices?

DANNY: Saben, olvídenlo, hay que disfrutar cada momento no?

SAM: (un poco preocupada) Por que hablas de esa manera?

DANNY: De que "manera"?

TUCK: Como si no nos volviéramos a ver ¿

SAM: Danny, que paso?, no nos haz dicho lo que ocurrió con Clockwork.

DANNY: (algo irritado por tanta pregunta) Nada importante

TUCK: Nunca pasa _"nada importante"_ cuando vas a la zona fantasma

DANNY: (con un deje de molestia) Quieren dejar de preguntarme que fue lo que ocurrió?, por que siempre tengo que decirles que pasa, o deja de pasar en mi vida?

SAM: (triste) Tienes razón, no somos nadie para inmiscuirnos en tu vida

Dicho esto la chica abandono la habitación –Tiene razón, no somos nadie- decía el moreno siguiendo a su amiga

DANNY: oohh vamos chicos, lo siento yo no quise decir eso

¿?: Pero lo hiciste

Una gran nube de humo se formaba sobre Danny

DANNY: (transformándose en fantasma) Quien eres tu?

¿?: Ya habrás escuchado hablar sobre mi no?

DANNY: (volando al nivel del fantasma)Dark shade?

DARK SHADE: Así es, los demás fantasmas se equivocaban no eres tan tonto, como dicen.

DANNY: (señalando el báculo de Clockwork) Devuelve eso a su dueño

DARK SHADE: (negando con la cabeza, con un tono retador) quítamelo si puedes

CONTINUARA…….


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que Danny Phantom no me pertenece es de su gran creador Butch Hartman, el único personaje de mi autoría es Dark Shade lo invente para darle otro sentido a la historia y así darle un toque personal, dejando aclarado el punto aquí esta la continuación, espero les guste, este capitulo va dedicado a:

**Samclau**: Espero no haya tardado mucho, ya que lo que menos quiero es que te quedes intrigada.

**_dannyphantomgirllove: _**Muchas gracias por el review, ojala haya aclarado tu duda con el respecto a Dark Shade, si tienes alguna otra házmelo saber de acuerdo?

Muchas gracias chicas, ya que fueron las únicas dos personas en opinar, esto es para ustedes.

**A PESAR DEL TIEMPO**

**CAPITULO 2**

Una gran nube de humo se formaba sobre Danny

DANNY: (transformándose en fantasma) Quien eres tu?

¿?: Ya habrás escuchado hablar sobre mi no?

DANNY: (volando al nivel del fantasma)Dark shade?

DARK SHADE: Así es, los demás fantasmas se equivocaban no eres tan tonto, como dicen.

DANNY: (señalando el báculo de Clockwork) Devuelve eso a su dueño

DARK SHADE: (negando con la cabeza, con un tono retador) quítamelo si puedes

Los dos fantasmas comenzaron a pelear, Dark shade llevaba las de ganar, pero Danny no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que se sujeto al báculo y ambos comenzaron a forcejear, accidentalmente Danny activo el portal del tiempo llevándolos hacia su interior, Dark Shade golpeo a Danny, provocando que rompiera el reloj que se encontraba en la parte superior del báculo-Mira lo que ocasionaste- dijo un Danny molesto, el chico hizo su ya conocido lamento fantasmagórico, haciendo que Dark Shade se aturdiera y retrasara un poco - A donde fue?- pregunto Danny al no lograr visualizarlo, el portal en el que se encontraba el chico poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, dejando ver Nasty Burger, aunque no era precisamente como el lo recordaba.

Danny, fue atraído hacia la tierra impidiendo que este pudiera evitar la caída, inmediatamente perdió su transformación

DANNY: Auch (sobandose la cabeza) que paso?, y donde estoy?

El mitad fantasma comenzó a caminar por el lugar, todo se veía tan distinto, autos voladores, grandes edificios y establecimientos mas grandes

DANNY: (un poco asustado) Tal vez caí en otro lugar, definitivamente debe ser eso, ya no estoy en Amity park, ahora solo necesito transformarme y volver, si eso haré.

El chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, camino mas rápido en busca de un lugar seguro para esconderse, hasta que encontró un gran cartel, corrió en su dirección, pero algo, lo sorprendió, el cartel decía lo siguiente:

_**Amity Park, un lugar seguro para vivir**_

DANNY: No, no puede ser, Amity Park? (Recordando) El portal, me habrá llevado al futuro?

Danny fue de nuevo a la ciudad, donde encontró a un policía, se acerco a este y pregunto.

DANNY: Hola, disculpe, que año es este?

POLICIA: Niño no bromees, ahora vete a la escuela si no quieres que te lleve con tus padres

DANNY: (alejándose del lugar) No estoy bromeando

Danny se encontraba mas confundido que antes, siguió caminado hasta llegar a Casper Hight

DANNY: La escuela, eso es, tal vez haya alguien que me pueda dar información

Al entrar se encontró los pasillos desiertos, puesto que las clases acababan de comenzar.

¿?: hey niño no deberías estar en clases?, vete a tu salón,

DANNY: clases?, director?, un momento eres …….

¿?: La persona que te puede llevar con el director para que hable con tus padres por intentar faltar a clases

DANNY: No era precisamente lo que iba a decir, pero que rayos paso, sabíamos que en el futuro serias un fracasado, pero esto va más allá Dash

DASH: te lo haz buscado niñito, vamos con el director

Dash tomo por el hombro al chico, y lo jalo hacia la oficina del director, al llegar Danny se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

DANNY: Lancer? (susurrando para si) no lo puedo creer cuantas cosas han cambiado.

LANCER: Y bien que ocurre ahora?

El nuevo director no se había percatado de quien se trataba.

DASH: Sorprendí a este joven fuera de clases, al parecer sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas

DANNY: Que?, pero no es verdad, yo solo

LANCER: Muchas gracias puede marcharse señor Baxter (al retirarse) que era lo que pretendía en realidad joven….

Al ver el rostro del chico Lancer se sorprendió un poco

LANCER: Yo, lo he visto en alguna parte?

DANNY: (recordando que ya no estaba en su época) yo… este si ... mejor dicho

Justo en ese momento la campana de cambio de clases sonó, salvando a Danny por esta vez

LANCER: (viéndolo de forma extraña) Valla a clases, lo salvo la campana

DANNY: (respirando aliviado) Ahora que hago, tal vez, ya se Sam y Tucker, solo hay un inconveniente donde estarán

Danny salio de la escuela con rumbo a lo que ahora eran los antiguos hogares de sus amigos, mientras corría por la calle, se percato de un anuncio muy llamativo, en el que se leía lo siguiente:

"LA MEJOR TECNOLOGIA SE ENCUENTRA EN EMPRESAS FOLEY, EL FUTURO ES HOY"

En la parte inferior había una fotografía de un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, un poco conocido para Danny, a decir verdad bastante.

DANNY: Tucker?

CONTINUARA….


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, de nuevo aquí esta la continuación del fic, espero les agrade.

Muchas gracias a: **_-'-8-karo-8-'-_******y******_Roberta-Marizza2802_******Ya que fueron muy importantes para la continuación del fic.

**Y A PESAR DEL TIEMPO**

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Danny salio de la escuela con rumbo a lo que ahora eran los antiguos hogares de sus amigos, mientras corría por la calle, se percato de un anuncio muy llamativo, en el que se leía lo siguiente:

"LA MEJOR TECNOLOGIA SE ENCUENTRA EN EMPRESAS FOLEY, EL FUTURO ES HOY"

En la parte inferior había una fotografía de un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, un poco conocido para Danny, a decir verdad bastante.

DANNY: Tucker?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El ojiazul, no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo ahora era un gran hombre de negocios

DANNY: Empresas Foley?, tengo que ir

Después de pedir indicaciones Danny, llego a la empresa donde Tuck era el presidente

DANNY: Disculpe señorita? Podría hablar con el señor Foley?

RECEPSIONISTA: Tienes cita?

DANNY: No pero es un amigo

RECEPSIONISTA: (sarcástica) Oh claro, pase, cualquier amigo del presidente Foley puede pasar, (cambiando su tono a uno serio y frió) Quien crees que soy niño no me tomaras el pelo, para hablar con el señor Foley necesitas cita, y claro que el quiera hablar contigo, así que vete antes de que llame a seguridad.

A Danny no le quedo más remedio que dar media vuelta, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, un hombre alto, moreno de ojos verdes, un poco apuesto y bastante fornido hacia su entrada, era el presidente de la empresa con una mujer detrás de el que intentaba alcanzarle el paso.

TUCKER: Citas?

SECRETARIA: No, solo junta general con el consejo

TUCKER: Odio esas juntas, algo mas

SECRETARIA: Nada por el momento señor.

DANNY: Tucker?

Al escuchar el llamado, Tucker se quedo petrificado, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría – _Esa voz_- lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el chico

TUCKER: No puede ser, tu…,(dirigiéndose a su secretaria) cancele la junta tengo un asunto mas importante

SECRETARIA: Pero señor (suspirando, en forma de resignación) esta bien

TUCKER: (Hacia Danny) No se si eres real pero por favor sígueme

DANNY: Real, claro que soy real, mírame

TUCKER: Esta bien, esta bien ahora sígueme

Los dos subieron al elevador hasta llegar al piso mas alto, al llegar Danny se maravillo al ver una gran oficina amueblada y alfombrada con lo mas caro que pudiera existir, Tucker se dirigió a una gran silla donde tomo asiento.

DANNY: Wow

TUCKER: (señalando un gran sillón frente a el) Toma asiento (el ojiazul obedeció de inmediato) Te vez tan joven

DANNY: (sin entender) Joven?

TUCKER: Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ti, como si aun tuvieras 14 años.

DANNY: (mas confundido que antes) Tuck, tengo 14 años

TUCKER: No puede ser, han pasado 14 años desde tu partida

DANNY: (intentando entender) Tuck, yo nunca me fui, un fantasma, me trajo hasta aquí, y entonces…

TUCKER: (interrumpió) Danny, aquel día, dijiste que deseabas tener una vida normal, discutimos, lo recuerdas, pensamos que habías huido para formar una vida nueva, sin fantasmas, tus padres, Jazz y sobre todo Sam quedaron muy tristes al saber que te habías ido.

DANNY: No, no fue así, recuerdas que fui a la zona fantasma, aquel día.

TUCKER: Si, y eso que?

DANNY: Pues cuando llegue, supe que a Clokwork le habían robado su báculo del tiempo, pelee con el responsable accidentalmente active el un portal del tiempo que me trajo hasta aquí.

TUCKER: Si tan solo te hubieras tomado la molestia de contarnos lo que te había ocurrido jamás habríamos creído que te habías fugado.

DANNY: Es que Clockwork, me dijo que (hizo una pausa)

TUCKER: Que te dijo?

DANNY: El lo sabía

TUCKER: (confundido) Que sabia?

DANNY: Cuando fui con Clockwork, me dijo que seria la ultima vez que vería a las personas que quiero, yo creí que moriría o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así Dark shade, me trajo al futuro.

TUCKER: A ver déjame ver si entendí, un fantasma robo el báculo de Clockwork, tu viajaste al futuro, por eso desapareciste 14 años causando que tu familia entristeciera se marchara de Amity park, a no se que lugar, y que Sam y yo no fuéramos los mismos sin ti?

DANNY: Creo que si… mis padres se marcharon de Amity park? (dijo con gran asombro)

TUCKER: Si, no soportaban estar en un lugar que les recordara tanto a ti, se fueron con la esperanza de verte en algún lugar.

DANNY: (bajo la mirada) Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo…

TUCKER: (interrumpió) No tiene caso lamentarse, todo ha ocurrido, y el tiempo no se pude regresar

DANNY: Eso es

TUCKER: Que?

DANNY: El tiempo, si se puede regresar

TUCKER: Pero, como?

DANNY: El portal, Clockwork

TUCKER: Pero no dijiste que le habían robado su báculo?

DANNY: Es verdad, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo con esto (buscando en su bolsillo)

TUCKER: (mirando el objeto) Un reloj roto?

DANNY: Es el reloj del báculo, accidentalmente lo rompí, cuando intentaba quitárselo a Dark shade

TUCKER: Y ahora como harás para dárselo?

DANNY: Mi antigua casa aun existe?

TUCKER: Claro, nadie la ha comprado

DANNY: Puede que el portal aun este ahí no es verdad?

TUCKER: Puede ser, nada perdemos con investigar, vamos (dijo con cierto entusiasmo en su voz)

DANNY: Gracias sabía que me apoyarías.

TUCKER: Para eso son los amigos

Los dos amigos salieron con rumbo al antiguo hogar de Danny, mientras caminaban por la calle, el chico sintió un escalofrió.

TUCKER: Que pasa?

DANNY: Un fantasma

TUCKER: (un poco alegre) Valla, desde que te fuiste no habían aparecido fantasmas, como extrañaba eso.

DANNY: (sonrió) Transformación

El chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules, cambiaba a Danny phantom, el héroe de cabello blanco y ojos verdes.

Danny, comenzó a volar por la zona intentando visualizar algo, hasta que…

DANNY: Tu?, te vez mas viejo

DARK SHADE: Eso es por que viene a parar aquí hace 5 años, no sabes cuanto esperaba que llegaras, ahora dame lo que me pertenece si no quieres que tu amigo salga herido.

DANNY: El reloj no te pertenece, (gritando) Corre Tucker!!!

El moreno obedeció y fue en busca de un lugar seguro.

TUCKER: como extrañaba esto

DANNY: Dame el báculo

DARK SHADE: Que te parece si hacemos un trato

DANNY: (confundido) Trato?

DARK SHADE: He estado aquí 5 años, y me di cuenta que el báculo no sirve sin el reloj, y por obvias razones el reloj no te servirá sin el báculo, unamos las piezas, y así regresaremos juntos a nuestra época.

DANNY: Crees que soy tonto, eres el malo, los malos nunca tienen buenas intenciones, que pasara cuando regresemos intentaras dominar el mundo quitándome el báculo para así controlar el tiempo no?

DANNY: No eres nada tonto chico, pero si no quieres cooperar, lo haré a la fuerza.

Dark, arrojo un rayo de ectoplasma que golpeo a Danny disminuyendo sus poderes

DARK SHADE: Lo olvidaba, mientras te esperaba mejore mis habilidades

Danny, atacaba con todo lo que podía, pero todo era inútil, Dark había mejorado, y mucho.

DARK SHADE: (observando el agotamiento del chico) Te rindes?

DANNY: Jamás

DARK SHADE: Tú lo pediste

El fantasma arrojo un rayo que le dio de lleno a Danny, provocando que perdiera su transformación por completo, el chico caía a gran velocidad, pero por suerte fue atrapado por su amigo, que había salido de su escondite.

DARK SHADE: (riendo maliciosamente) Nos volveremos a ver

Tucker corría a gran velocidad con su amigo en brazos, su casa quedaba bastante lejos del lugar, así que no era una buena opción, el único remedio era….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

----------------------

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la gran mansión, así que la dueña de esta decidió ir a abrir.

¿?: (Abriendo la puerta) Que desea?

TUCKER: (Con su amigo aun inconciente, en brazos) Soy yo Sam necesito algo de ayuda

_CONTINUARA…………._


	4. Capitulo 4

**A PESAR DEL TIEMPO**

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la gran mansión, así que la dueña de esta decidió ir a abrir.

¿?: (Abriendo la puerta) Que desea?

TUCKER: (Con su amigo aun inconciente, en brazos) Soy yo Sam necesito algo de ayuda

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SAM: (mirando a su amigo, y al chico inconciente) Tucker?, pero que paso?

TUCKER: No hay tiempo de explicaciones, necesitamos ayudar a Danny

SAM: (sorprendida) Danny?

Los chicos fueron a una habitación, donde dejaron al chico, y comenzaron a charlar

TUCKER: Yo estoy igual de maravillado que tu

SAM: Yo no diría precisamente "maravillada", mas bien sorprendida, por que parece un adolescente?, por que esta aquí? y ahora?.

TUCKER: Será mejor que el te lo cuente, veo que aun lo traes (señalando el colgante de Sam)

SAM: Si, era el único recuerdo que tenia de el, aunque nunca supiera quien era "WES" (sonríe)

TUCKER: Es raro que aun conserves el anillo que te dio a guardar

SAM: Tienes razón, ni siquiera me lo regalo, solo fue para guardarlo (la expresión de la chica entristeció)

TUCKER: Vamos Sam no te pongas así, ahora esta aquí, y al fin se lo dirás

SAM: No lo creo Tuck, seria extraño tengo 28 años, no lo vi en 14 , falto a su promesa.

TUCKER: Créeme es una razón bastante poderosa

Danny lentamente fue recobrando el sentido

TUCKER: Bien despertaste

DANNY: (sonriendo) Donde estoy?

SAM: Estas en mi casa

DANNY: Sam, eres tu?

Sam solo asintió con la cabeza, había cambiado mucho, su cabello había crecido, sus rasgos eran diferentes, y todo eso ocurrió para bien se veía muy bonita, ya no era la misma chica gótica que apenas hace poco acababa de ver.

DANNY: Y Dark shade?, el báculo?, como llegamos aquí Tucker?

TUCKER: Tranquilízate, ese fantasma te golpeo te desmayaste, pero por fortuna no te pudo quitar el reloj, y por ultimo llegamos aquí por que era el lugar mas cercano para ocultarte, como los viejos tiempos.

SAM: Siento mucho interrumpir su conversación chicos pero alguien podría decirme que es lo que ocurrió, y con el mas mínimo detalle.

Minutos después, en los que Danny le decía lo ocurrido a Sam, ella salio de la habitación dejando a Tucker un tanto preocupado, la única vez que la había visto así, fue aquella vez cuando cumplió 15 años.

FLASH BACK:

Observatorio de Amity Park- 9:30 p.m.:

TUCKER: Donde estará?, el eclipse esta a punto de comenzar, y Danny no llega.

SAM: (sin verlo a la cara) No vendrá

TUCKER: Se que lo hará, tal vez tiene un "contratiempo" tu sabes

La chica volteo, su expresión era melancólica y con un poco de ira.

SAM: No lo entiendes, el dijo que…

TUCKER: (el moreno la interrumpió) Se lo que dijo también estaba ahí

SAM: Entonces entiendes lo que digo (una lagrima recorrió su mejilla), se que no vendrá, (mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos) Ahora comprendes por que odio los cumpleaños, siempre tiene que haber algo que los arruine.

La chica salia corriendo dejando a su amigo un poco confundido, al momento el eclipse comenzaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

DANNY: Que paso?, creí que lo tomaría como tu?

TUCKER: Sabes, desde que te fuiste, no ha sido precisamente la Sam que conocimos

DANNY: A que te refieres?

TUCKER: Danny, han pasado 14 años, las personas cambian, Sam cambio.

DANNY: Pero tu no, por que?

TUCKER: Por que?, buena pregunta, no lo se, solo te puedo decir que Sam tenia una razón para no ser la misma

Danny, creyó entender a lo que su amigo se refería, así que decidió salir a hablar con ella. Bajo las escaleras y encontró a Sam parada frente a un gran ventanal que daba un enorme jardín que tenia todo tipo de flores, y plantas (muy a su estilo)

DANNY: (observando las flores) Son muy bonitas

SAM: (Sin verlo a la cara) Por que?

DANNY: Pues no lo se, tal vez por que tienen un lindo color

SAM: (volteando hacia Danny) No las flores, por que no nos dijiste nada?

DANNY: Tenia miedo

SAM: A que?

DANNY: (viendo a Sam directamente a los ojos) De no verlos mas, de no pasar más momentos con ustedes, (bajo la mirada) como te dije allá arriba confundí las palabras de Clockwork

SAM: (Volteando de nuevo) Pues hubiera sido mas sencillo, nosotros te habriamos ayudado

DANNY: (tomándola por el brazo para impedir que le diera la espalda) Lo se, pero sabes que es lo que mas temía

SAM: (aun sin mirarlo) A que?

DANNY: A no tener el valor suficiente para decirte, cuanto es que te quería, cuanto es que te quiero.

La chica volteo al escuchar la respuesta del ojiazul.

SAM: Tu, tu me querías?

DANNY: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Aun lo hago Sam, me costo trabajo aceptarlo, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que en todas esas ocasiones, cuando estaba triste o me sentía mal tu estabas ahí para darme una sonrisa, la que me apoyo no solo por ser el chico fantasma, la que en varias ocasiones me defendio cuando nadie mas lo hacia, tu Sam

SAM: Danny, yo lo siento, no sabía, me sentí tan mal cuando te fuiste, por alguna razón sentía que era mi culpa, aquella pelea que tuvimos...

DANNY: (puso su dedo sobre los labios de la chica) Fue solo eso una tonta pelea, nada mas.

SAM: (una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, la cual el joven detuvo con su dedo impidiendo que bajara mas) Danny (hizo una pausa) Creo que esto te pertenece (se quito el collar que traía)

DANNY: Es el anillo, aun lo conservas?

La chica solo asintió

DANNY: Que bien, pero en verdad no me pertenece a mí

SAM: A, no?

Con suma delicadeza, el joven quito la cadena que lo sostenía

DANNY: más bien es tuyo.

SAM: Mió, pero si tiene grabado el nombre de "Wes", y era para Valery

DANNY: "Wes"? (pregunto con asombro)

SAM: Si mira (mostrándole esa parte)

Danny no pudo más que soltar una corta carcajada

SAM: Que es tan gracioso?

DANNY: (volteando el anillo) No se trata de "Wes" si no de Sam, mira

La chica tomo el anillo, y se ruborizo, como había podido ser tan tonta, nunca se le ocurrió voltearlo.

Danny: Es tuyo, tómalo, ceeo que Valery no lo hubiera aceptado, recuerdas lo que dijo sobre que eran tontos,necesito regresar a mi época y dártelo para que no ocurra el mismo error, espero me perdone

SAM: Si le dices todo lo que me has dicho, se que lo haré (sonrió)

DANNY: Gracias (abrazo a Sam)

TUCKER: (entrando en la habitación) Interrumpo algo.

SAM: No precisamente, (soltándose del abrazo) Y bien cual es el plan para hacerte regresar.

_CONTINUARA…………._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola, he aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta historia medio locochona, quiero agradecer a:

**_-'-8-karo-8-'-_**_: Gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado como los anteriores_

**_Guaduchi_**_ Te agradezco que leyeras la historia, y mucho mas que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme review, conoceremos mas sobre Sam en el siguiente capitulo, este lo puse para que podamos comprender un poco mas la historia, ojala sea de tu agrado_

_**K-oru :** Es bueno saber que te llamo la atención la historia, y perdona por la demora de esta, pero tuve algunos problemitas con el Internet, que ya están resueltos._

_Ahora a todos los lectores si les gusto por favor manden reviews ya que es mejor pago que le pueden dar a un escritor (aunque no soy buena, es agradable recibir algo no?)_


	5. Capitulo 5

**A PESAR DEL TIEMPO**

_**CAPITULO 5**_

La chica tomo el anillo, y se ruborizo, como había podido ser tan tonta, nunca se le ocurrió voltearlo.

Danny: Es tuyo, tómalo, necesito regresar a mi época y dártelo para que no ocurra el mismo error, espero me perdone

SAM: Si le dices todo lo que me has dicho se que lo haré (sonrió)

DANNY: Gracias (abrazo a Sam)

TUCKER: (entrando en la habitación) Interrumpo algo.

SAM: No precisamente, (soltándose del abrazo) Y bien cual es el plan para hacerte regresar.

Un momento después de haber acordado lo que harían los chicos se dispusieron a salir, pero Sam los detuvo.

SAM: No podemos ir ahora

DANNY: (confundido) Por que?

SAM: Uno, por que no tenemos lo necesario para enfrentar a ese Dark shade, dos, aun estas débil Danny, y tres esta a punto de obscurecer, lo mejor será quedarnos a descansar.

TUCKER: No tengo ninguna objeción, aun tienes ese gran cine en casa verdad?

SAM: Por supuesto

TUCKER: Muy bien iré a preparar todo, si es que aun recuerdo donde esta "todo" (sale corriendo hacia el sótano)

DANNY: Jajajajaja, tal vez haya cambiado por fuera pero sigue siendo el mismo Tucker de antes.

SAM: Y que lo digas

DANNY: y que a sido de ti Sam?

SAM: Pues yo me uní a una sociedad de protección al medio ambiente, después de todo no necesitaba trabajar, con todo el dinero que me heredaron mis padres no me hacia mucha falta.

DANNY: Veo que los dos lograron lo que querían no?

SAM: Creo que si

DANNY: Me pregunto como será Jazz, estoy seguro que también es lo que deseo.

SAM: (Bajo la mirada) La última vez que supe de ella no estaba muy bien, creo que al igual que a nosotros, ella y tus padres te extrañan mucho

DANNY: (un poco sorprendido) Como que no estaba muy bien, ella tiene todo para ser algo grande incluso presidenta de los Estados unidos, o algo por el estilo no?

SAM: Esa era la Jazz que tú conociste, al parecer se sintió culpable, ese día te vio triste, dijo que pudo haber hecho algo por ti, pero nadie lo hizo, todos nos culpamos.

DANNY: Mañana a primera hora haré que esto nunca suceda (tomo a Sam por las manos) te lo prometo.

La chica asintió, no podía ocultar el rubor que su amigo había causado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AL OTRO DIA/SOTANO DE LA MANSION MANSON

TUCK: Es bueno ver que guardaste todo esto (observando varios objetos entre ellos un termo Fenton)

SAM: No tenía por que no hacerlo, algún día un fantasma podía aparecer y tú y yo lo tendríamos que enfrentar Tucker.

DANNY: (dudando) Chicos, desde cuando no aparecen fantasmas en Amity park?

TUCKER: Creo que desde que tus padres se fueron, por que?

DANNY: Pero si ellos siempre querían estar afuera, por que habrán desistido.

TUCKER: Tal vez tus padres hayan dejado trampas anti-fantasmas alrededor de la casa

DANNY: O tal vez el portal ya no existe

SAM: (poniendo su mano, sobre el hombro del chico) No te preocupes Danny, no hay que perder la esperanza

TUCKER: Si Danny, incluso si no esta el portal Fenton, tenemos las posibilidades de que Vlad aun tenga el suyo

DANNY: (sonriendo) Bien, en marcha.

Los jóvenes se equiparon con las cosas que Sam había guardado, saliendo así de la mansión en rumbo del antiguo hogar de Danny.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CASA FENTOM:

El lugar estaba oscuro con telarañas por todas partes y un cierto olor a humedad

TUCKER: Esto se ve muy tétrico, como una casa de terror.

SAM: (revisando su mochila) La encontré

TUCKER: Que?

SAM: Una lámpara, no creerás que después de 14 años este lugar aun tendría electricidad verdad.

DANNY: Piensas en todo Sam

SAM: Hay que ser precavidos

Guiados por Sam la portadora de la lámpara, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que daban al sótano, debido al paso de los años están emitían extraños chirridos que erizaban la piel, inclusive a la mismísima Sam que estaba acostumbrada a lo gótico.

SAM: Tus padres dejaron muchas cosas (decía mientras alumbraba varios experimentos que se encontraban alrededor de la habitación)

DANNY: Chicos concéntrense, tenemos que… (Pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a que su aliento fantasmagórico se activo)

El chico se dispuso a transformarse, pero varios lásers provenientes del techo lo apuntaban amenazadoramente, impidiendo que efectuara dicha acción

TUCKER: Lo vez, te dije que tus padres habían dejado trampas

DANNY: Sal, de donde quiera que estés

Nadir respondió, de pronto la luz de la lámpara de Sam se apago

TUCKER: Sam, nos caería bien un poco de luz

Pero al igual que un momento atrás nadie respondió, un poco preocupado el oji-azul la volvió a llamar, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, hasta que una voz ya conocida por los chicos respondió.

¿?: Que duele mas chico, sufrir, o ver sufrir?

DANNY: Dark shade?

DARK SHADE: Dame el reloj, y te doy a tu amiga.

DANNY: Déjala en paz ahora (exigió el chico)

TUCKER: (tomando por el hombro a su amigo) Danny no esta en el interior de la casa el equipo Fenton ya lo habría atacado

DAK SHADE: Tu amiguito tiene razón, sal del lugar y cerremos el trato

A Danny no le quedaba mas remedio que obedecer al fantasma si quería ver de nuevo a su amiga, así que se dispuso a retirarse del inmueble.

_**CONTINUARA……………..**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola de nuevo, eh aquí el quinto capitulo de esta historia, el capitulo anterior tuvo muchos reviews (bueno más de los que esperaba) no saben cuanto se los agradezco, me hacen súper feliz, por eso este capitulo esta dedicado a:

**_luminos_**Bueno aquí esta lo que me pediste espero cumpla con las espectativas

**_-'-8-karo-8-'-_** A mi también me marea un poco eso del tiempo, pero encontré la manera de no hacerlo, jejeje luego te paso el truco

**_Guaduchi_**Si es bueno eso de la declaración, al igual que a ti me hizo muy feliz, aunque no tanto al saber la diferencia de edades aunque eso se pude solucionar, o al menos eso espero

**_Roberta-Marizza2802_** Me alegra que te gustara el fic, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado

**_Ruby:_** Ojala también te guste la continuación y lo que sigue del fic, es muy bueno saber que es de tu agrado.

**_K-oru:_** Jejejeje, yo también espero hacer un nuevo fic, tengo algunas ideas que aun no organizo pero te prometo que lo haré en cuanto todo el embrollo que tengo en la mente se arregle.

**_mizu-tatsu_** Aquí esta el otro capitulo que me haz pedido, espero te guste

**_carlita SVT: _**Oops creo que si es un poco lo del anillo no? Pero fue un poco romántico que Danny se lo dijera, me habría gustado que en la serie lo hicieran, pero no tengo tanta suerte u.u

A todos ellos un millón de gracias, si no es mucho pedir Por favor déjenme reviews al igual que las demás personas que han leído el fic con anterioridad, así como los que apenas comienzan a leerlo, es la única paga no monetaria que recibo al escribir esto, y la mejor que le pueden dar a una escritora (medio chafona).


	6. Capitulo 6

_**A PESAR DEL TIEMPO **_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

DARK SHADE: Dame el reloj, y te doy a tu amiga.

DANNY: Déjala en paz ahora (exigió el chico)

TUCKER: (tomando por el hombro a su amigo) Danny no esta en el interior de la casa, el equipo Fenton ya lo habría atacado

DAK SHADE: Tu amiguito tiene razón, sal del lugar y cerremos el trato

A Danny no le quedaba mas remedio que obedecer al fantasma si quería ver de nuevo a su amiga, así que se dispuso a retirarse del inmueble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya afuera, el mitad fantasma pudo realizar su transformación, para así llegar aun acuerdo en el que posiblemente saldría perdiendo.

DANNY: (sacando el reloj de su bolsillo) Aquí esta el reloj Dark, ahora deja ir a Sam

DARK SHADE: (apareciendo frente a el, con Sam como rehén) No tan rápido, ponlo en un lugar donde pueda verlo

Danny obedeció lo que le habían dicho depositando con sumo cuidado aquel artefacto en el asfalto, a varios metros de distancia de Dark.

DARK SHADE: Ahora retrocede

Después de que el chico fantasma cumpliera la orden Dark shade arrojo a Sam al piso provocando que esta tropezara y cayera, al ver esto Danny intento acercarse para ayudar a su amiga a ponerse en pie, pero el fantasma se lo impidió.

DARK SHADE: No hagas un movimiento en falso, chico, no seas tonto tu amiga sigue cerca no me costara trabajo dañarla (mientras decía esto un rayo de ectoplasma rozaba a Sam estando a escasos milímetros de su pierna) Lo vez (dijo burlonamente)

DANNY: Corre Sam (grito)

La chica se puso en pie, y emprendió marcha hacia su amigo de tez morena, el cual la abrazo de forma protectora (solo como amigos).

Después de esto Danny Phantom emprendió vuelo hacia el reloj que minutos antes había dejado, pero su enemigo no lo iba a permitir así que hizo lo mismo. Ambos fantasmas quedaron frente a frente el primero arrojo un rayo de ectoplasma, que Dark contesto con un golpe en el estomago dejando al chico sin aliento, El mitad fantasma desapareció quedando detrás de Dark lo que desoriento al fantasma dándole la oportunidad a Danny de quitarle el baculo.

DARK SHADE: (furioso) Devuélveme eso Danny Phantom

DANNY: Jamás

El chico emitió su lamento fantasmagórico arrojando a Dark Shade a varios metros de distancia, Danny quedo un poco débil y perdió su transformación, bajo al piso, tomo el reloj y se acerco a sus amigos.

DANNY: Están bien?

Ambos asintieron.

SAM: Gracias

DANNY: (sonriendo) Como en los viejos tiempos, ahora volvamos a donde estábamos

Pero antes de que los chicos llegaran a la puerta principal Dark Shade volvió a atacar con una gran esfera de energía que golpeo al trío separándolos en distintas direcciones

DARK SHADE: (flotando sobre ellos) No me vencerán tan fácilmente, nunca lo hará, ni un hombre, ni un fantasma y definitivamente no lo harás tu (señalando a Danny)

De nueva cuenta el joven realizo su transformación para quedar como el viejo héroe de Amity Park, Danny Phantom

DANNY: Eso ahora lo veremos

Los dos fantasmas tomaron altura y comenzaron a pelear, Dark shade en distintas ocasiones utilizaba trucos sucios los cuales Danny no podía evitar. Lentamente Sam fue recobrando el sentido hasta notar la situación que su amigo mitad fantasma se encontraba, rápidamente se puso en pie y busco dentro de su mochila aquel termo que en tantas ocasiones les había sido de mucha ayuda.

SAM: Danny!!! (Grito la chica mientras le arrojaba el termo)

Danny Phantom, sonrió volteando a ver a su enemigo, este ultimo al ver sus intenciones intento huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde fue absorbido por aquel termo, no sin antes decir

DARK SHADE: Me las pagaras Danny Phantom!!!!

Victorioso el joven comenzó a descender hasta quedar con sus amigos

DANNY: Vamos, ya no hay interrupciones

FRENTE AL PORTAL PHANTOM:

DANNY: Bien chicos creo que este es el adiós

Tucker se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo

TUCKER: Mucha suerte, y por favor no me digas nada de esto en el pasado, se lo que haría si lo supiera y es preferible no experimentarlo

DANNY: (sonriendo) De acuerdo

Lentamente se fue acercando a Sam la cual estaba un poco cabizbaja

DANNY: Sam, me tengo que ir

SAM: (sonriendo melancólicamente) Bien Danny Adios

DANNY: Sam, prometo que esto nunca sucederá y hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

SAM: (abrazando al chico) Cuídate mucho Danny confió en que lo harás

Con un poco de timidez el oji-azul beso a la chica, quien no puso ninguna oposición, fue corto pero muy romántico

SAM: Ahora vete

El chico asintió y atravesó el portal

TUCKER: Y bien?

SAM: Que?

TUCKER: Todo cambiara no es así?

SAM: Si, pero será para bien, te lo aseguro (mientras veía el anillo que posaba en su mano) ahora el estará con nosotros.

DENTRO DEL PORTAL:

DANNY: Esto también a cambiado, lo mejor será que nadie me vea no quiero causar mas perturbaciones

El chico se voló (literalmente) hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Clockwork

CLOCKWORK: Sabia que vendrías, sabia que lo harías

DANNY: Bien Clockwork, (sacando el báculo) supongo que sabes lo que ocurrió con tu báculo no?

El fantasma asintió, tomo el báculo, puso las piezas donde deberían ir y poso su mano sobre estas, lo que provoco que el báculo quedara como nuevo.

DANNY: Pero como? Bueno no me molestare en preguntar tu lo sabes todo, podrías….

CLOCKWORK: (interrumpiendo) Claro, pero antes me lo podrias dar.

DANNY: (sacando el termo) Cierto, haz lo que quieras con el

CLOCKWORK: Esta bien, (abre un portal donde se ve como Dark shade toma el báculo y se enfrenta con Danny phantom 14 años atrás) ahora regresa esto a donde debe (le regresa el báculo)

DANNY: (asintiendo) Adiós

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

14 AÑOS ANTES:

Los dos fantasmas comenzaron a pelear, Dark shade llevaba las de ganar, pero Danny no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que se sujeto al báculo y ambos comenzaron a forcejear, accidentalmente Danny activo el portal del tiempo llevándolos hacia su interior.

Al momento en que el portal se cerraba otro se abría saliendo de este Danny con el báculo de Clocwork en la mano.

DANNY: (para si mismo) Creo que todo a salido bien

¿?: Así es

DANNY: (sonriendo) Esto te pertenece (estirando la mano)

CLOCKWORK: Gracias (toma el baculo) hasta luego Daniel, recuerda haz lo que tengas que hacer antes de que sea demasiado tarde (desaparece)

DANNY: Así lo haré

El chico se transforma de nueva cuenta en Danny Fenton y baja las escaleras corriendo

JAZZ: Danny?

DANNY: (corre y abraza a su hermana) Jazz, eres, eres tu

JAZZ: (soltándose del abrazo) Claro que soy yo, que fue lo que paso ayer?

DANNY: Ayer?

JAZZ: Si Danny, Tucker y Sam salieron muy molestos después de hablar contigo, no se lo que les hayas dicho o hecho pero tienes que disculparte

DANNY: Lo había olvidado, que hora es las 8: 45 pm. O sea que pase un día completo en ese lugar

JAZZ: No se de lo que hablas, pero cuando nuestros padres preguntaron por ti, te cubrí, supuse que estarías arreglando _"asuntos importantes" _

DANNY: (abrazándola de nuevo) Gracias eres la mejor, me iré a cambiar ya es tarde, le podrías hablar a Sam y decirle que lleve el anillo que le di a guardar (sube corriendo las escaleras

JAZZ: (mas confundida que antes) Claro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Observatorio de Amity Park 9:30 pm.

TUCKER: Donde estará?, el eclipse esta a punto de comenzar, y Danny no llega.

SAM: (sin verlo a la cara) No vendrá

TUCKER: Se que lo hará, tal vez tiene un "contratiempo" tu sabes

La chica volteo, su expresión era melancólica y con un poco de ira.

SAM: No lo entiendes, el dijo que…

TUCKER: (el moreno la interrumpió) Se lo que dijo también estaba hay

SAM: Entonces entiendes lo que digo (una lagrima recorrió su mejilla), se que no vendrá, (mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos) Ahora comprendes por que odio los cumpleaños, siempre tiene que haber algo que los arruine.

TUCKER: Pero Jazz te hablo para que trajeras aquel anillo no?

SAM: Y eso que tiene que ver?

TUCKER: El vendrá, lo se

SAM: (las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas) Tucker deja de engañarte

Cuando la chica se disponía a marcharse algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo

DANNY: (respirando un poco agitado) Sam, lo siento

SAM: (volteando) Danny?

El mitad fantasma asintió, y la miro a la cara, al notar las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro con un dedo comenzó a secarlas.

DANNY: Sam, no me gusta verte así, soy un torpe

SAM: Lo olvidaste no es así?

DANNY: Nunca lo haría, es solo que hubo un "contratiempo"

TUCKER: (Desde lejos) Te lo dije

DANNY: Trajiste el anillo?

SAM: (sacándolo) Aquí lo tienes

Danny, tomo el anillo, así como la mano de Sam, lentamente coloco el anillo y realizo la pregunta que la chica jamás creyó escuchar

DANNY: Sam, te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pregunta del chico fue respondida por un beso corto, pero lleno de amor, justo en ese momento el eclipse comenzaba.

DANNY: (Separándose) A pesar del tiempo siempre te querré es una promesa que ya te había hecho.

SAM: Enserio?

DANNY: Es una larga historia

TUCKER: (apareciendo detrás de los chicos) No importa tenemos tiempo

DANNY: (sonriendo) Pues todo comenzó cuando……………

FIN…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review a lo largo de esta historia un poco loca, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla, al igual que yo lo hice al escribirla, quiero agradecer a :

**_Guaduchi:_** Que te parecio? Este final cumplia con lo que me pedias? Espero que si, a mi tambien Dark me caia un poquito mal, por malvado jejeje.

**_-'-8-karo-8-'-_** Gracias por tu review ojala, la historia haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por seguir el fic por el tiempo que duro

**_chica93_** Gracias por dejarme review, te lo agradesco mucho espero que te haya gustado el final, en cuanto a tu pregunta de lo de "_Wes" _en realidad no lo invente yo aparece en el capitulo llamado **"****Flirting with Disaster****" o "coquetenado con el desastre"** aperese casí al final Sam es quien pregunta quien es "wes".

**_fernanda:_ **Gracias por tu review, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado.

**_Roberta-Marizza2802_** Me alegra que te gustara, espero este también lo haga.

**_SamClau:_ **Gracias por los 2 review, que bueno que te actualizaras leyendo espero que te gustara el final que le di a esto.

Ahora si no es mucha molestia (que se que lo es) podrían dejarme un review, criticando, halagando o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra para así hacerme feliz lo que queda el resto del año, y a proposito hablando de ello a todos les deso "**_UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO"_**


End file.
